


All hansol could ask for

by jijimbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: When youre born you have a special mark that shows where your soulmate will touch you for the first time. As seungkwan touches hansol, the colors explode, and it's all hansol could ever ask for.





	All hansol could ask for

(( another crappy one shot based off some lame soulmate au I saw on tumblr. anyways, hope you enjoy - written in one class period, forgive mistakes ))

Hansol always knew he would know his soulmate was there when he got slapped in the face. Sad? Yes. But it was also very true. The tan skin that laced his cheek, curling over his cheek bone to reveal a hand frame smaller then his own, but yet, a bit more pudgy as well. It was beautiful to look at, he sometimes would just sit in front of the mirror, tracing the outline while thinking of all the possible reasons it would come about, and his was surly not one of them.

That day was the same as all others, hansol's feet carried him to the bus stop, his ears plugged with headphones, Drake's song blaring through them, promising hearing loss in his later years. The ground was damp, the humidity in the air only rising as a dark gloom hung over the sky. His body leaned against the bus stop sign, the metal digging ever so slightly into his skin, not that it bothered him much, actually he found it kind of relaxing in a stange way. 

A few songs played in his soundtrack before the bus slowed to a stop in front of him, his eyes scanning the obviously packed bus before stepping on, smiling softly at the bus man before tapping his wallet to the scanner, hearing a beep of approval before making his way to stand towards the back. Hansol was too absorbed in the music playing through his earbuds to notice the two energetic kids talking beside him, flailing their hands around like maniacs.

As he gripped the pole, holding himself up straight, the bus pushed forward, working to its next stop. 

"No hyung! Not like that!" One of the two males voices rung out, all eyes on them in either annoyance or just because they were too nosie for their own good. Well, all eyes except hansol.

"Then how?" The other one bellowed out in a sing song voice, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

"Like th-" His arm flung around, the back of his hand colliding with the oblivious male beside him, a squeak coming from both of them as they both tried to process what had just happened.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Seungkwan yelled out, bowing his head quickly, his face flushing in embassment as he held his hand close to his body, not noticing the warmness running through his vein as his hand began to bloom with color, a clear indication that this was his soulmate.

Hansol on the other hand, felt the warmness, and the way his cheek tingled, maybe it was just pain, maybe it just hurt, but that didn't stop hansol from ripping his phone out, using the reflection of the black screen to see the colors sweelling on his cheek, taking over the tan skin with vibrant reds, pinks and yellows. God it was beautiful. Not his first choice of a encounter with his soulmate, but it worked. He yanked his headphones out, looking at the kids bowed head. He looked younger, or maybe hansol just felt more mature than he was. He reached out, softly resting his hands on the others shoulder, catching his attention.

"Hey, kid?" He spoke, their eyes catching in a short gaze before the unthinkable happened.

"Kid? Did you just call me a kid?" The male snapped at hansol who just froze, trying to think of how to defuse the situation he just caused. 

"Look at your hand.." Was all hansol could force out, his request being followed by the semi pissed of male. The anger dying down as a squeak left his friends mouth. 

"Kwannie you did it!"

..

It has been a few weeks since the incident, hansol's cheek having died out, returning to his proper skin tone, not before he took pictures of course. He had gained the others number, learning his name was boo seungkwan. Seungkwan found it amusing to learn he was older than the man who called him a kid, even if it was just a month difference. Most of their conversations happened through text, both too shy or unsure how to ask for a true date.

Hansol never thought it would be this hard, craving to do something with someone but fearing rejection. He knew he wouldn't be rejected, they were soulmates, but that didn't stop him from pretending to not think about it. It was almost a month and they haven't met in person since.

Hansol was brought from his thoughts, looking down at his phone as it buzzed in his hand.

_____

BooBoo ðŸ’ž  
Hey, Sol? Are you busy?

Me  
No, I'm here, what's up?

BooBoo ðŸ’ž  
So, you don't have to come or anything, but you remember that guy on the bus with me? Seokmin? Yeah, he is throwing a party, and I kinda would love for you to come so I can see you.

Me  
Oh, uh, yeah.

BooBoo ðŸ’ž  
You'll come? You don't have to yknow, it's just a boring senior party.

Me  
No, I'll be there, hold me to my word.  
_____

The information from the party got hansol's thoughts off the lack of having a date for the two of them, to what would happen on their first date, if you could even call it that. 

..

Hansol's feet carried him into the building, his ears pounding as soon as the loud music met it. Definitely far from his own choice, but he wouldn't complain. He didn't have much of the right to do so anyways.

A soft smile took over his features as soon as he saw Seungkwan with his friend seokmin, walking towards them and ignoring how nervous he felt deep in his stomach. 

"Boo!" He spoke up, catching his attention almost immediately.

"Chwe!" The other replied immediately, a smile appearing on his lips that could be considered mirroring hansol's.

"Come with me, this party is going to be lame anyways." Seungkwan spoke, grabbing hansol's hand, a happy warmth spreading through both of them as he did, the older of the two waved a goodbye to his friend before pulling a confused hansol upstairs and to the empty room that could only be a guest room by how it looked. "Sorry about that. I really only invited you to see you." He laughs softly, locking the door. Hansol nods and moves to sit on the bed, looking over seungkwan, taking in his features. He was so much more beautiful now that they were off the bus.

"What?" Seungkwan asked, raising an eyebrow before moving to sit next to him.

"You're beautiful." He spoke softly, smiling brightly at him. The blush that appeared on seungkwans cheeks only made him more beautiful.

"Thank you.."

"Wow, you're thanking me? Where is the sassy boy from the texts?" Hansol's joke resulted in a slap on his arm that he very much deserved. Not that that means he wanted it. Now that the awkward air was gone between them they began to joke, and it wasn't long before hansol decided it was safe to move closer.

"..And then soonyoung-" The long -and boring, not that hansol would admit that- story was cut short by hansol's lips pressing against the chatty boys, keeping them pressed together for a handful of seconds before pulling back.

"Was that okay?"

"Please, do it again-" He spoke, his hands reaching out to cup hansol's cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

..

After that party, it would be a few more weeks till they met again, for graduation. Hansol and seungkwan both decided to skip prom -both their schools were the same night and the argument on whose to go to never ended- and had a silly Skype date. But now, hansol sat in the back row, watching seungkwan receive his diploma, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

And, a few hours later, the situation was switched. 

..

Another year, another handful of dates, and now they were on the most important date. It was their fourteenth month, and no matter how many times hansol said it was stupid, seungkwan insisted that they celebrate every month. Or at least have a date night.

Except tonight was different. As the two boys met at their favorite restaurant, one of those fancy but not too fancy restaurants they both pretended to love, there was a secret looming over them.

Hansol planned for the night to go a lot more romantic then this, but as they walked to their seats, following a women who held their menus, seungkwans eyes noticed the box shaped bump in his pocket, blurting out a yes and holding his hand out before the younger even had a chance to react.

Most their dates were like this, perfectly set up to be romantic then one of them ruins it. It's ironic, but hansol guesses when you meet your soulmate from being hit in the face on a bus, it's expected.

.. 

His knees shook slightly, looking over his reflection in the mirror, a black tux hugging his body, his hair a dark brown and styled to the side just how seungkwan likes it ("no, it looks sexier this way"). His mom and dad standing behind him, his sister shooting pictures on her phone. Today was their wedding day, and it clicked for hansol, that maybe, just maybe. They really did have the perfect love story. No sappy meeting, no sappy proposal. Just two men with undying love for each other, until the end.

..

Seungkwans body fell weak, hansol holding his hand as they sat together in the bed. The machines beeping all around them. The I love you's being shared only set their fate more and more in stone. At the ripe age of 72, hansol was loosing his soulmate. 

"I'll see you soon"

Those were hansol's last words as the machines stopped, the beeping growing distant as the doctors and nurses ran in.

Hansol removed himself from the bed, walking out of the room as his cheek felt that one feeling he knew from years ago. A few heavy footsteps and he was in the visitors bathroom, looking at how his cheek grew dull, black and white shades blooming on the skin before falling back to the tan mark he remembers from his childhood.

They had the best love story, and that's all hansol could ever ask for.

..

(( Lmao kill me in the comments, anyways, hoped you liked it, maybe you cried? Maybe it sucked, let me know, hugs and kisses ))


End file.
